Tales of a Noob 2
Characters Main Character: Garrett Combat Level: 10 Weapons & Armour: Steel Longsword, Steel Platebody, Steel Legs, Training Shield, Steel Full Helm ---- Character 1: Shopkeeper Combat Level: N/A Weapons & Armour: Brown Apron ---- Character 2: Guard Combat Level: 21 Weapons & Armour: Varrock Guard Armour Set ---- Character 3: Aeris Combat Level: 42 Weapons & Armour: Wizard Robes, Fire Staff, Wizard Hat, Amulet of Accuracy Story It has been weeks since Garrett started massacred the cows. He has a combat level of 10 now and is learning more about his surroundings. Garrett has left Lumbridge due to it's "noobish" feeling. He is heading to the great city of Varrock where he is told to get some steel armour. "Sir, money for the poor", said a poor tramp on the Southern Gate of Varrock. Garrett looked at him and dropped a couple of coins. Immediately after entering Varrock did Garrett experience the wonder of the city. There were thousands of vendors selling things from potions to clothes but he had his eyes on only one store…the swords shop. Ding the doorbell rang as Garrett entered the shop. "Hello what may I do for you?", said the shopkeeper. "I would like a steel weapon;what do you prefer?", replied Garrett. "Well for a man like you, I would suggest the steel longsword", the shopkeeper said as he pointed to a shiny sword. "Well how much?" questioned Garrett. "550 GP", answered the shopkeeper. "Well I'll take it." "Thank you for shopping at the Varrock Swordshop", said the shopkeeper as he handed the steel longsword to Garrett. Garrett wielded his sword and made way towards a castle. "Where's my money?", said an angry mugger as he punched Garrett. "Hmm…you have come to feel the wrath of my sword." "I'll be leaving with that thing and you'll be gone". Garrett dodged the muggers attack and smited him on the head leaving the mugger a pile of bones and some GP. Garrett walked toward a castle after passing through the bustling town square. "Stop right there wanderer", firmly said a guard. "This is the castle of the King of Varrock and you cannot pass", continued the second guard. Garrett tried to pass but the guards swiftly reacted and threw him away towards the sewer hatch. The guards were going to attack him Garrett thought so he opened the hatch and ran down the ladder into Varrock Sewer. Luckily, the guards didn't follow but he was surrounded by giant rats and some thieves. The nearby rat nibbled on Garrett's bronze armour but he gave a swish of his sword and there was nothing left but bones and some rat meat. Garrett buried the bones and gained the Clarity of Thought prayer. Hearing the noise, a thief ran up to Garrett and smashed him across the head. Garrett bravely fought back but kept missing and just about when the thief was about to give the final blow did Garrett run away and escape the sewer. Almost dying, Garrett ran back to the general store to get a tinderbox and used his bronze axe to chop a dying tree into logs. Garrett used the tinderbox to set a fire and cooked the rat meat and a piece of bear meat he found on the ground the other day. The meat tasted good and Garrett took a nap… …Garrett was having a dream. He was visited by Saradomin who granted him some steel armour. A poke to the side woke up Garrett and he looked to see a tramp. "Hello chap you look a little tired", said the tramp in a kind voice. "What happened?", said Garrett drowsily. "Well you're in Varrock and you have on some very nifty steel armour." "What steel armor?", replied Garrett and he looked down to see he was really clad in steel. "Got hit pretty hard in the head huh;by the way, I'm Johnny." "Nice to meet you", said Garrett and he gave the Johnny some money. "Here's 10 GP for you;have a good day." "You too sir." Garrett walked on and decided to go to Edgeville when suddenly a Black Knight attacked him. "Hey!", said the Black Knight, "You can't be on our territory." He attacked Garrett harshly but someone out in the Wilderness shouted, "Fire Wave" and a great missile of fire came by and scorched the Black Knight across the arm. Garrett was saved again by someone, this time it was a mage. "Thank you for your help uh...", said Garrett. "Aeris", said the mage,"Here take his drops because this helmet might help you." Aeris handed Garrett a shiny steel full helm. "I must go as someone awaits me in the secret shrine of Guthix", said Aeris. "Where?" "Beyond the Wilderness there is an ancient shrine erected for Guthix in which players take turns being the hunter and hunted but you might need to gain some levels before you go there." "Thank you." Aeris left him and went North beyond the Wilderness. "Good luck", said Garrett to himself. He was going to gain some levels and one day go to the ancient shrine of Guthix! For Further Reading For further reading on the tales of Garrett, read Tales of a Noob 1 to learn about Garrett's past or continue reading in Tales of a Noob 3. Category:Noobs